cawwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
John Soulmetal
John Cade Harlow (born, August 9th, 1987) is a CAW Professional wrestler, better known by his ring name John "Spirit" Soulmetal. Harlow is currently wrestling under the SmackDown! brand. Professional Wrestling Career (2004-Present) Wrestling Debut & AWF (2004) Harlow began wrestling at age 18 in early 2004, he and Leo Stenbuck were trained by Kevin Aiken in the Aurora Wrestling Field in Aurora, Colorado. where he wrestled following completing his training. Whilst in AWF, he formed a secret alliance with Herman Soul and Leo Stenbuck. His first wrestling debut was July 12, 2004, against Ron Shik. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005) RAW and draft to SmackDown (2005) Harlow first debuted in early 2005, as John Soulmetal on RAW against Shelton Banjamin, where in the match he had innovated the Dragon Whip Crescent Driver after barely dodging Shelton's Dragon whip. A few weeks afterwards, WWE commentator, Jim Ross began referring to him as The Irresistable Force. On August 8, 2005, Soulmetal was shown backstage talking with The Hurricane before The Big Show walked in and towered over Soulmetal, making threats, saying if Soulmetal ever faced Show, he would not even live afterwards. Soulmetal shoved Show saying "You don't intimidate me, wanna see if you can do it now?". As the tensions was about to turn into a backstage brawl, until The Hurricane had broke up the fight. The following week, Soulmetal was placed into a match against the Big Show, which Soulmetal won by pinfall after executing Soul Take Over on Big Show. Soulmetal then feuded with Big Show for one more week, then, the feud ended with that match, which was a tag team match of Soulmetal and The Hurricane against The Big Show and Trevor Murdoch which The Hurricane had won after Murdoch pinned Hurricane for a 2-count and Murdoch had a "temper tantrum", ''as noted by the announcers, and as Murdoch got up, he received a ''Hurrichokeslam ''by Hurricane, and was pinned by Hurricane for a 3-count. Afterwards, Soulmetal was traded to SmackDown!. When he asked RAW's GM, ''Eric Bischoff, why he was being traded, Bischoff said that he would fit SmackDown! rather than RAW, so he said he traded him for Herman Soul, who had started in SmackDown! roughly the same time as Soulmetal, then, Soul had joined RAW, and Soulmetal to SmackDown!. Soulmetal's SmackDown! debut match, on the August 26 edition of SmackDown!, was a singles match against JBL, which Soulmetal had lost due to being disqualified (the only disqualification he had that year), for repeatedly striking the cornered JBL after JBL had struck Soulmetal with a chair multiple times while Orlando Jordan distracted the referee. On the September 2 episode of SmackDown!, Soulmetal then feuded with Orlando Jordan and JBL. Which he was placed in a handicap match that week which Soulmetal won due to disqualification when Orlando Jordan distracted the ref completely from the first chair shot, but the second which got JBL disqualified, when he tried to hit Soulmetal with a chair who was standing in front of the distracted referre, and moved out of the way, causing JBL's chair to connect with the back of the referees head, which afterwards JBL was disqualified. The following week, on the September 9 edition of SmackDown!, the main event was a 6-man elimination tag team match of Soulmetal, Eddie Guerrero, and Scotty 2 Hotty against JBL, Orlando Jordan, and Doug Basham, which Eddie Guerrero won by having JBL submit to Lasso from El Paso. On the September 16 episode of SmackDown!, when Soulmetal was in a singles match against Doug Basham, JBL had attacked Soulmetal during his entrance. During, the attack, SmackDown! ''Superstar, Rey Mysterio, attacked JBL, saving Soulmetal, which had made the match from a Single match with no managers, to a single match with Mysterio as Soulmetal's manager, and JBL as Basham's manager, which Soulmetal won. On the September 23 episode of ''SmackDown!, before Mysterio's match against JBL, when Mysterio and Soulmetal were having a conversation and as Mysterio left to do his match, Soulmetal turned around and there was a mysterious figure directly in front of him, glaring at Soulmetal onimously, which happened to be The Undertaker. Undertaker then warned him not to be pretentious like the other new Superstars on SmackDown!, or "his fate will be met". Soulmetal nodded, and thanked him for the advice. And said that he'd never be cocky, and as he walked away, he said to himself, "Man, I hope I don't have a match with him.....ever". On the October 7th episode of SmackDown!, two days before the "No Mercy" pay-per-view, Soulmetal was in an Ironman Match against JBL. The winner of the match chooses the match type at No Mercy, and chooses his opponent(s). Soulmetal lost due to the results being, Soulmetal: 5, JBL: 6, which with 5 seconds left, both men had 5, then with the last five seconds, Soulmetal was disqualified after irish whipping to a corner where the there was no turnbuckle cover and as a result the referee believed Soulmetal was responsible and disqualified him even though 4 minutes earlier JBL had removed the turnbuckle cover. JBL chose the match to be a Ladder Match against Mysterio and Soulmetal. Which at No Mercy, Mysterio won. On the October 14 edition of SmackDown!, Soulmetal then feuded with Randy Orton ''whcih at the same time Ken Kennedy feuded with Orton as well. This is my Home - Smackdown (2006-2010) Draft to RAW (Late 2010-present) When Stone Cold Steve Austin introduced on RAW the contestants of WWE's Tough Enough 2011. Soulmetal partially interrupted and abbounced to Andy Leavine that he is rooting for him. On the May 23, 2010, when the Big Show gets hit by Del Rio's car (driven by Ricardo Rodriguez), then Big Show tells Kane to go get help. Kane screams for help a moment later, Soulmetal walks in and asks what is going on, and that he heard screaming so loud "people in Japan could hear it". Kane explains what happened. Then almost immediately, the help arrives. Soulmetal a moment later assures Kane that Del Rio will get what he has coming to him, and that this has gone too far. Later on, after Alex Riley beats up The Miz, Soulmetal encounters Riley and offers to be Riley's mentor, and says that it is his choice. Riley declines. On the June 27, 2011 episode of ''RAW, when Mark Henry rammed Big Show though the Steel Cage with the cage's door and the referees and other staff, among them Charles Robinson, respectively. Soulmetal sneaked through the crowd and hid behind referre Charles Robinson. And when Henry yelled "What are you going to do, Fine me?!", Soulmetal stepped forward and said "They're not going to do a thing. But I will." Soulmetal then proceeded to rush at Henry with a leaping superkick to the midsection followed by a Shning Wizard. Mark Henry soon got up and went toward the announce table and picked up a chair and walked up to Soulmetal and raised it up and attempted to swing it down at Soulmetal. However, Soulmetal swung his arm to his right, knocking the chair far away to the right. Henry's eyes went wide. Soulemtal glared at Henry. Soulmetal then pointed towards the ring. Henry looked where he pointed, then ostensibly confused looked back towards Soulmetal, and was instantly hit with Black Mist by Soulmetal. and Soulmetal rolls Mark Henry into the Ring and then Picks him up and lifts him up so he is horizontal across Soulmetal's body, then does a top ring rope springboard World's Strongest Slam to the outside thru the opening of the steel cage. Later on, Jerry Lawler told Soulmetal that he was moving weird and Lawler glanced at Soulmetal's arm, which was nearly decimated. The front of his fingers were ripped significantly (excluding the thumb) and slightly fractured his wrist, and his forearm was so decimated that the forearm's very bone was visible. He is currently the third commentator of RAW. Thenceforth, Soulmetal was - by order of the RAW anonymous General Manager - to take time off. He returned on the July 4, 2011 episode of RAW as the third commentator of RAW once again. When Vickie Guerrero fell face-first into the cake, he said "Hey, at least she got first bite of the cake." After Miz smashed Riley through the announcer table, Soulmetal got up and and faced Miz in a confrontational moment. Soulmetal then yelled to Miz "You fostered Riley and now, just as a parent releases their child to the "real world" .... and you do this? You were his mentor! ''You were his trainer. He stood by 'you! And ''this is how you repay him?!". Miz, then, said that Riley "brought this on himself". Soulmetal then, in response, Superkicks Miz and signals Lawler to do something. Lawler then stands on top of the announcer table and executes the Crown Drop off the table to The Miz. On Monday, October 31, 2011's Edition of Raw, An announcement stated that a "'unnamed superstar' will be making a 'return' in a Return Match against the WWE Champion, Alberto Del Rio". It was later revealed to be Soulmetal, although however, he was dressed as Cervantes de Leon's First Costume from the video-game, "Soul Calibur II", and even had the weapon "Lethe" in his right hand, and the pistol sword "Nirvana" in his left (both from the same game). It wasn't until February 4th that he would receive another match, as they were fearful of worsening his condition. Regardless, with his conditional nearly healed, with only a fractured forearm remaining, he managed to defeated Brock Lesnar, with a Shining Wizard. In Wrestling *'''As John Soulmetal (2004-Late 2010) (ended Early 2011) **'Finishing moves' **Diving or Standing Enzuigiri, sometimes corkscrew - early 2010-present. **Snap Suplex Pin - 2004-late 2005; used as a regular move thereafter - innovated **''Soul Crash'' (Modified Whiplash) - 2008; used as a signature move from 2009-present {Super Neckbreaker Pin in SVR 2006-2010} **[[Wrestling attacks#Spinning headlock elbow drop|'Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop Backbreaker']] - innovated - 2009-present **''Spirit Take Over'' (Modified Lifting STO, sometimes while spinning) - 2004-2006; used as a signature move from 2007-present {STO 1 in SVR 2006} **''Soul Cut'' (Dragon Whip Crescent Driver) - innovated - early 2005-2007 **''Twelve Year Silence'' (Straight Jacket Triangle Choke) - Late 2007; used as a signature move from 2008-present **'Signature moves' **''10 Punch'' (Ten elevated mounted punches to a cornered opponent) **Bridging Aztec Suplex **Bridging German Suplex, into a Prawn Hold **''Cutter Drop'' (Double Underhook Mat Slam) - 2008-present **''Extreme Small Package'' (Modified Small Package) {Extreme Small Package in SVR 2006} **''Finishing Touch'' (Front Facelock Elbow Drop) **Flaming Star Press - 2004-present **''Fury Strikes Combo'' (On an opponent resting against the ropes, Soulmetal performs repeated chop & punch combos flowed with and ended with a forearm club) {Fury Strikes in SVR 2010} **Inverted Superplex - 2006; used rarely thereafter **Leaping high-speed stunner {Stunner 1 in SVR 2006-2007} **''Metalsault'' (Double Moonsault) - Late 2005-2007 **''Metalsault Rapture'' (Modified double moonsault; corkscrew moonsault then normal moonsault, both in mid-air) **Modified Victory Roll Pin, used as a counter to a Back body brop {Victory Roll Pin 2 in SVR 2010} **''Mysterious Chop'' (Feint punch with one hand into a high speed knife-edge chop with the arm closest to the cornered opponent) **''Poison-Rana'' (Inverted Frankensteiner to a standing opponent, usually used as a counter to an Electric Chair) **Quick turnbuckle climb transitioned into a Corkscrew Wheel Kick to a standing opponent, sometimes into a neckbreaker slam **Repeated chop & punch Combos to a standing opponent in the corner **Rolling Clothesline {Clothesline 4 in SVR 2006} **Rope-hung Cloveleaf - 2007-present **Corner backflip kick followed by a superkick **''Russian Leg Drop'' (Modified Russian Legsweep followed by either a standing somersault elbow drop or a jumping leg drop {Head Shake Leg Drop in SVR 2009}, with theatrics) **Slingshot Spinning Wheel Kick to an opponent standing outside the ring **''Soul Sweep'' (Apron legsweep to in-ring opponent or a pivoting legsweep) {Sweep 3 in SVR 2008} **''Spider Suplex'' (Super german suplex, without leaving the top rope, sometimes while split-legged, is usually followed by a diving move) **Spinning Crescent Kick that is caught by the opponent, followed by a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face using his free leg **''Spirit Elbow'' (Soulmetal executes an elbow smash with his left arm, then his right arm, ended with a high-speed discus elbow smash with his right arm) **Springboard Corkscrew 450° splash **Standing reverse tornado DDT **Standing Shiranui **''Swanton Bomb, sometimes split-legged turning **Swinging Neckbomb **Tilt-a-whirl tornado DDT **Tilt-a-whirl DDT while standing behind the opponent **''Tope Atomico (Slingshot somersault senton - 2004-2005; used rarely thereafter **''Yakuza Kick'' (Running Arched Big Boot) {"Yakuza Kick" in SVR 2006-2007} * *'As John Soulmetal (Late 2010-present)' **'Finishing moves' **''Forevermore'' (USA) / Cinvocarás (Spain) (Spinning backfist, then a Superkick to the abdominal region, ended by a running step-up leaping high-angle reverse bulldog* - 2011-2012 **''Mawaru Otoshi'' (JP) / Sent To Hell / S.T.H. (USA) (Super Flip Piledriver transitioned into Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam, sometimes standing) **'Signature Moves' **Applies Three-quarter Facelock, runs towards ring ropes and leaps over top ring rope. **Corner running Low-angle Crossbody, then immediately moves to the apron, followed by a Springboard Overcast {Pierces Elbow from SmackDown Vs. RAW 2011, followed by Springboard Block Buster in WWE SmackDown Vs. RAW 2011'}' **Corkscrew Standing Backflip Kick **Corkscrew Standing Moonsault Side Slam **Discus Knife-edge chop, flowed into a half-kneeling clothesline with the other arm. **Diving Corkscrew Moonsault into Imploding frog splash **Dropkick, with a chair positioned on the opponent's face. **Dropsault to an opponent sitting on the top turnbuckle, landing chest-first on another opponent. **European uppercut, as a midair counter **Flying European Uppercut, sometimes while performing a corkscrew **''Poison Dragon Rana'' (Inverted Dragonrana) **Inverted One-handed Bulldog **''Inverted Tree of Woe'' (Places opponent in a Modified Tree of Woe*) and performs a running corner superkick to the opponent's back) **Missile Dropsault. **Modified Super Headscissors Takedown {Astro Scissors Whip in SvR 2011} **Multiple DDT variations : ***Flowing leg-hook ***Leg-hook Inverted ***Modified **Diving **No-handed over the top rope suicide leap into a dropkick **Places a chair under a a supine opponent's head and holds a chair (in his right hand) above the opponent's head, parallel to the ground, followed by performing a Chair shot to the opponent's groin, causing him / her to jerk upright, colliding face-first into the held chair. This causes the opponent to jerk their neck backwards, snapping it to the chair that was placed under his / her head. **Rope-hung Cloverleaf with a knee to the back - used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero **Running Shining Wizard to a cornered opponent followed by either a Huracanrana, or a Modified Elevated DDT. (Left Leg is on second rope to the left. Steps on the second rope to the right with his right leg. Steps on same rope with left leg. Applies front facelock with left arm. Drapes arm over left shoulder. Performs Elevated DDT) **Slingshot frog splash into clothesline to an in-ring opponent **Shooting star senton transitioned into a Missile Dropsault. **Snapmare, followed by rebounding off the ring ropes into a low-angle enzuigiri to the seated opponent **Spinning Wheel kick to a cornered opponent's back **''Swanton Death'' (Split-legged Turning High-angle Senton Bomb) **Wrist Lock, followed by a Diving elbow drop on the wrenched arm *'As Cervantes de León' *'As John Soulmetal (December 2011-present)' **'Finishing moves' **''?????'' (????) **Shining Wizard, sometimes while running up a ladder, or while springboarding against an opponent seated on the top turnbuckle or running up the corner ring ropes to a opponent on the top turnbuckle **''Shining Wizard'' or Shining Wizard Kai (A slingshot modified 450 Splash dive transitioned into a shining wizard or a Springboard modified Phoenix Splash dive into a Shining Wizard) **A shooting star press dive from the corner middle rope landed into a shining wizard **'Signature moves' **'Somersault Inverted leg drop bulldog - adopted from Melina' **''Poison Dragon Rana'' (Inverted Dragonrana) **STO Neckbreaker **While his opponent is draped over the middle rope, Soulmetal runs towards the ring ropes and executes a double jump diving guillotine leg drop to the back of the apron-hung opponent's head. **While his opponent is draped over the middle rope, Soulmetal runs up the opponent's back from behind then jumps forward to the outside and executes an inverted front dropkick (front dropkick while body is facing downward towards the mat) to the face of the opponent, followed by landing on the outside with a forward ukemi ( towards the direction he was running/away from the direction of the ring **Standing corkscrew moonsault side slam **[[Wrestling attacks#Spinning headlock elbow drop|'Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop Backbreaker']] - innovated **Corner backflip kick to an opponent seated in the corner **Handspring backflip kick **Arm wrench inside crade **{Oklahoma Roll Pin (SvR 2006)} **Shining Wizard to one opponent, followed by executing a dropkick to another opponent's abdominal region or knee. **''Swanton Death'' (Split-legged Turning High-angle Senton Bomb) - 2011-present **''Tappu Biito'' (Tap Beat) A Toe kick to the midsection followed by a hard low roundhouse kick to the back of the leg, ended with a jumping cartwheel overhead tap kick. Regular moves : *While the opponent is draped over the middle rope. Soulmetal either *leaves the ring onto the apron and performs (from the apron) a somersault neckbreaker onto the apron, the opponent's head hitting the apron and Soulmetal landing onto the outside. Or...., :*''Honki de iku zo!'' / I won't hold back! - Jumps onto the middle rope of the ring ropes directly east of the opponent and bounces off to reach the top turnbuckle (as is done in a double jump moonsault). Now facing 88 degress clockwise away from the direction of the opponent, he pivots in the air as he dives towards the opponent and front flips onto the opponent, keeping a chair held to the leftside of his chest (being held in his right hand by the right leg of the steel chair), hitting a Guillotine Double jump phoenix splash with a steel chair to the back of the opp.'s head. :*"Knee Smash 2" from WWE-2K15, but instead of a running knee lift, he does a Shining Wizard to the side of the head by running and stepping on the opponent's left-knee with his right foot then the knee strike to the side of the head with his left knee. Tag Team 2004-2010 *'Common Tag Team Maneuvers' :*'Stungun & Neckbreaker (German Suplex by Soulmetal followed by Slingshot turning rear wheelbarrow suplex by his partner into a Cutter by Soulmetal)' *'With Eddie Guerrero' :*Chin Lock and Yakuza Kick *'With Herman Soul' *'With Hurricane Helms' *'With Jeff Hardy' *'With Leo Stenbuck' *'With Rob Van Dam' :*Spinning Leg Sweep (Soulmetal) / Spinning heel kick (Van Dam) combination :*Simultaneous double leg drop to the groin (Soulmetal) / High-angle frog splash (Van Dam) combination *'With Randy Orton' :*'Finishing Moves' :*Inverted Headlock Backbreaker by Soulmetal, followed by RKO by Orton (vice versa). :*Simultaneous RKO (Orton) / Bulldog (Soulmetal) Combination :*Simultaneous RKO (Orton) / Leg Drop Bulldog (Soulmetal) Combination :*'Signature Moves' Late 2010-Present *'With Randy Orton' :*'Finishing Moves' :*''Tap Beat'' / RKO combination; The third kick of Tap Beat and the RKO are simultaneous. :*'Signature Moves' *'With Kofi Kingston' :*'Finishing Moves' **Simultaneous Jumping Enzuigiri (Soulmetal) / Trouble In Paradise (Kofi) Combination **'{Apron Backbreaker from SvR 2011}' by Soulmetal, followed by Kofi (outside of the ring) performing Trouble In Paradise on opponent as he / she falls **Asian Mist by Soulmetal, followed by a Double Trouble in Paradise :*'Signature Moves' **''Ranhei Neckbreaker'' (USA) / ランヒェイ・ネックブリーカー (Japan) (Simultaneous S.O.S. (Kofi) / Springboard Flipping Neckbreaker (Soulmetal) Combination) **Simultaneous S.O.S. (Kofi) / Forevermore (Soulmetal) Combination **Simultaneous S.O.S. (Kofi) / Shining Wizard (Soulmetal) Combination **Simultaneous S.O.S. (Kofi) / Spinning Wheel Kick (Soulmetal) Combination **''Ranhei Neckbreaker γ'' (USA) / ランヒェイ・ネックブリーカー・ガンマ (Japan) (Simultaneous S.O.S. (Kofi) / Springboard Flipping Neckbreaker (Soulmetal) Combination) *'With Alex Riley' :*'Finishing moves' **Simultaneous Twist of Fate (Soulmetal) / Lifting DDT (Riley) Combination *'Entrance Themes: :*I will not stop (2005) - Maxone - The Wonder Rears (Album) - WWE - RAW (2009-2010) :*Follow Your Heart (ft. ZP Theart) - Power Quest - WWE - Smackdown (2008) :*"Body Breakdown (2011 WWE Remix)" - '''''DragonForce - WWE - Raw 2011-early2013 :*''The Mighty Ride of the Firelord - Rhapsody of Fire - early2014-late2014'' :*''The Wizard's Last Rhymes'' (ft. Cristiano Adacher) - Rhapsody of Fire - 2015-present :*E.P.M. - DragonForce - WWE; used in PPVs 2009-present :*Black Fire (Original Demo Version) - Dragonforce ''- WWE - 2006-2007 :*Valley of the Damned (2000 Demo Version) - ''Dragonforce - As Demonmetal :*Turn Me On Mr. Deadman - The Union Underground - WWE; used when in a tag match with Paul London. (*See Section Created Finishers.) Records WWE SmackDown Vs. RAW 2011 Pin And Give Up : Both K.O. : On Finisher Match (Perform Finisher To Win) : On DQ : ON Rope Break : On Ring Out : 20 Count Time Limit : 30 Minutes. 40/2 Additional Notes : First loss by regular pinfall, second loss, by R-Truth countering with a Victory Roll pin for a 3-Count. Never won by countout, disqualification, or K.O. Won by multiple pinfalls. Won once by having R-Truth tap out to a seated Dragon Sleeper, the remainder of wins were won through performing Forevermore, Sent to Hell, and all the opponents' Finishers (R-Truth's Leaping Complete Shot, and Corkscrew Scissors Kick. Morrison's Starship Pain, and Running Knee Smash to a seated opponent.). Never removed a turnbuckle cover. Never did a diving move. Ref never fell down. Story-line relationships In the WWE Storyline he was the brief boyfriend of Melina Perez in 2010 and in 2012-2014 has dated former diva Ashley Massaro. Trivia :*Soulmetal is a fan of the bands DragonForce, and Sevendust. He also enjoys to listen to the official music soundtrack of Dynasty Warriors 4/Empires. :*Soulmetal stopped wearing his cross necklace and replaced it with an "ECW" necklace as well as a fingerless leather glove on his left hand that on the back of his hand that reads "E.F.B.", which stands for "Eternal Fight Begins.". :*Soulmetal is also a fan of the shows "Storm Hawks", "Code Lyoko" and "Bleach". :*Soulmetal's favorite musicians/singers are Greg Edmondson of Breaking Point, of Evergrey, Herman Li of DragonForce, and ZP Theart of DragonForce. :*Soulmetal's current finisher, the one opposite Forevermore, is named after (as well as a reference to) a move used by Hachiro Tsubohachi in the videogame Way of the Samurai by the name of "Mawaru-otoshi". :*John Soulmetal guest appears in 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" as a Gothic male pony who appears somewhat resembling the character "Soarin'". Though officially Soulmetal has revealed that the pony's official design is based off of the character DJ P0N-3. :*John Soulmetal has recently got a tattoo that reads in Twilight Princess Hylian "Commodore Redrum", the guitarist of Pirate Metal band, Swashbuckle. Gallery D_RLS.jpg|Soulmetal as he appears in SvR-2011